yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 4 Episode 2: You Crafty Bastard!
XxdensukexX:Tetsu would step back, an take his power fist stance, panting a good bit. Him and Ryu had been sparring for the majority of the day. As in 6 hours….in counting. Tetsu would keep his stance, but then change his stance up a little bit. He’d raise his right fist up at an angel leveled with his chin, and he would extend his left arm out, extending it near his waist, and keeping the palm of it facing downwards. Tetsu was a little low on chi, but began to charge it up in his inner being. By now ryu should be able to see tetsu doing this process. Over the course of these six months, lights hand to hand has improved quite signifigantly. He learns so much thorugh battle it’s ridiculous. Of all people tetsu loved to spar with, ryu was indeed one of them. “Arlight Ryu..” Tetsu would shake his now shortened hair, wiping sweat from his eyes. ''Sweat. ''It literally takes tetsu at least 6 hours to break a sweat in a standard spar, and his durability only increased further during these six months. He’d even developed a new type of ability using his chi…..kentic absoption. Tetsu had already been using a viariation of it with his earlier techniques but he wanted to dig deepr into the techniques potential,and as much as Tetsu loved sparring with ryu, they both knew that they were each others puppets for newly formed techniques. The air was hard to take in however….because tetsu and ryu were training inside of a conroled psi chamber, where the air pressure was increased to 60 psi, which is ten decibles above sea level normally. Their movements were greatly slowed down to what they could be, but anyone watching from a distance would still have trouble keeping up with them. Tetsu squatted down a little bit, and yelled in the vented chamber. “Lets keep going til we drop!!!!” and once his shout was done he would appear at ryu’s backside using his peak human like movements, and attempt to throw a downward right elbow at ryu’s left shoulder. With a time frame of 2.3 seconds, the impact would be enough to cuase ryu to bend over to his left side a bit. Once this attempted attack was connected or dodged, tetsu would continue to circle his opponent like a shark, as he would seemingly glide to the right side (from behind ryu of course at this point) and aim two left handed jabs to the right side of his rib cage, and to the right side of his abdomen. Both blows are meant to cripple and cuasing a seering pain that would stun light for exactly 3 seconds. This would play in tetsu’s favor as the punches would be thrown in 2 seconds flat. Should these punches connect, either one of them would cuase ryu to flinch up towards his right, and that is when tetsu would attempt a left handed hook twords the right side of ryu’s knee cap. This would be a heavy hook with a fierce speed also in the speed of 2 seconds, leaving little reaction time. Surely ryu would have built up a good enough reflex factor over the course of the training to react but again tetsu is a suprsingly fierce opponent. This blow has the stunning force to flip light off of his feet in a complete right circle, and and after his rotation in the air he would land on his right shoulder, and take a good amount of sustained injury. Once the blow connected with ryu’s right knee (should it) tetsu would step back and take the stance he had prior to the begniing (should the combo go uninterrupted) and look at ryu with a determined look to see what he’s learned. LightFang: -Ryuzakii would be panting heavily, his lengthened red hair reaching down to his shoulders. He had dyed it about a month back and kept up with it since then likeing the way his new red hair looked. Ryuzakii would have lowered himself sinking into a crouched stance as he watched Tetsu change his fighting stance. Ryu knew what was coming as he had seen this change before. Tetsu was getting ready to finish the spar. Ryuzakii had other plans though, he didn't feel losing this time. Ryuzakii had planned for this and stored a bit of his Chi in a reserve. Through the 6 months of training constantly with Tetsu he had unlocked the ability to use Light Hadou. He also discovered he had the other hadou, Dark Hadou. However he couldn't tap into the abilities of it because he wasn't trained for it. With Tetsu he focused on Light Hadou movements and gained a knowledge of a few abilities. Through his intelect it was like he could learn moves from tetsu as they were used against him. Ryuzakii would start tapping into his Chi and building a visable red aura around him. This was only visable to other chi users though. It seemed to have been an instant and Tetsu was suddonly behind him. "He still can move so fast.." Ryuzakii thought as he recieved the elbow to his shoulder. Luckily light had tensed this area and focused his chi or it woulda been a more crippling blow, but it did manage to knock air from his lungs. If it wasn't hard enough to breathe in this air pressure, that didn't help. He kept his eyes locked on Tetsu this time though seeing him come around his side and go to throw 2 punches to his chest. He raised his arms focusing his energy to his arms as he block the 2 punched with his forearms. They were enough to push him back a bit but not a solid blow like Tetsu hoped for. Ryu would see Tetsu caught off gaurd by me ending his combo. He would focus more chi into his right fist and bring it up hoping to connect with Tetsu's schnaz (nose). This attack would be thrown with enough force to give Tetsu a bloody nose as well as a slight headache and cause him to stager back a couple steps. Also, should this attack land Ryuzakii would shout out,"COMBO BREAKER!". He would then drop back on his left hand and throw a sweep kick attempting to knock Tetsu's feet out from under him. If this attack worked Ryuzakii would keep with the rotation of the sweep kick, stopping on his right knee. He would then push himself up into the air and aim to come down knew first on Tetsu's chest. This attack would have enough force to either micro fracture a normal humans ribs (should it land), or Crack the concrete floor below Tetsu (should it miss). If the attack landed Ryu would step up off of Tetsu and step back into his stance again. If it missed Ryu would hit the ground and stop there.- XxdensukexX:“Nice one…” Tetsu thought to himself as ryu successfully blocked the punches aimed for his chest. Sadly Tetsu couldn’t continue his combo for Ryu would shoot his right fist at Tetsu’s nose. As Tetsu took the blow his head reared back, and a spot of blood trickled down his nose, added with a bit of a head ache on the spot. Tetsu however couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle even with his head pain at Ryu’s whimsical video game reference. Sadly this chuckle Tetsu let out would distract him from the oncoming sweep kick that would literally sweep Tetsu’s legs right from under him, and send him flying backwards, and landing flat on his back, with his legs bending over his upper body. This would seem like a mistake however….Tetsu was not peak human for no reason. His flexibility and maneuverability was beyond the finniest gymnast, and so was his reaction time. Tetsu would indeed be sent flying but leave his legs at a slightly open angle as he went down, so when he landed he had a slight visibility defense advantage. And wouldn’t you know it Ryuzaki had leaped into the air…Tetsu would smirk (since no time frame or height was given, there is a varied gap of time that can be manipulated) as while the male was still in mid air, Tetsu would use the momentum from his impact, and springboard his both of his legs upwards, in a half second time rate, and an aerial drop kick towards ryu’s chest, which would be revealed, with him coming down from the air in a punching motion. Should this kick make contact (which since ryu was in midair, areal maneuverability would be next to impossible in this situation) Tetsu would ride the momentum of the kick in a curve like fashion, exceeding Ryuzaki’s momentum in midair, and then landing on the ground with a loud “THOOM” as Ryuzaki would be laying back first on the ground, with Tetsu landing with both of his feet positioned on ryu’s upper chest, the force of the attack (which was attempted) would make that sound shoud it connect. The force of this impact would be enough to cave someone’s chest in but over the course of the months, Ryuzaki would probably only received minor irritant muscle chest pains. Once Ryu had landed on his back, Tetsu would quickly push of of his chest, completely to prevent standing on Ryuzaki’s chest for along period of time as this can rupture the lungs, and tetsu was glad to have a new friend and didn’t want to be “that guy” who killed someone in a spar, though tetsu was confident ryu could recover. Tetsu would then quickly step above Ryu’s head and then step back 4 feet from his body which would be on the ground if the kick connected (again mid air xD). Tetsu would then take his stance, and continue charging chi prior to how he was doing so before. Should this attack for somewhat reason miss, tetsu would be left very vulnerable in mid air. LightFang: -Ryuzakii would cough up blood onto the face of Tetsu. The devistating force from the kick into his chest made Ryu bite down on his lip to stop from screaming in pain. This caused his mouth to be bleeding now. He would roll along taking the full hit until Tetsu was standing on top of him. A stinging sensation would roll through his back as it slamed against the floor. "Ahh..." Ryuzakii would let out as he winced in the sharp pain. As Tetsu was to step off of Ryu's body, He would roll on his shoulder hoping to stagger Tetsu and grab onto his right ankle with his left hand. He would attempt the swing his legs upward and throw his right knee into the back of Tetsu's left knee. The force behind this (if landed) would be enough to knock tetsu back onto the floor (on his back). If landed Ryuzakii would say aloud, "TIMBUR!" Ryuzakii would follow through with this motion pulling himself up to his feet. He would look down at Tetsu and offer him a hand to help him up. "Hey why dont we end that there today Tetsu?" He would say as he did this. Ryu would have a smile on his face even with some blood tickling from his busted lip. This was a rouse, if Tetsu was to fall for it then Ryuzakii would pull him up and quickly thrust his knee into Tetsu's gut allong with chi manipulation to add more force into him. This attack if landed should be enough to knock all the wind from Tetsu's body and knock him out. Even if it managed to make Tetsu pass out for a mere second Ryuzakii would feel acomplished. It was already determine when one party loses consiousness, no matter how long, that the other person wins the spar. If this happened Ryuzakii would laugh and say, "Fool, falling for the oldest tricks i see." After saying that he would pass out on the floor as well from over exerting his Chi manipulation for so long.- XxdensukexX:Ochigi would be ovesrving the events to the two men fighting each other i.e his son and his student ryuzaki, from the monitor (80 inch t.v) in his lab. He would stand and nod in approval. “These guys have really been at it in that pressure chamber. I’m surprised you haven’t been in there Asami.” Ochigi luahged a bit and then returned to the table beside Asami, where there were tools laid out on table. There were wires, an electric pulse machine, and a pair of gloves, that had metal coloered linings on the palm and individual fingers of them. They were working on a special pair of adhesive gloves together, but it was mainly Asami’s’ idea. Ochigi was just being the conduit supplier of the technology needed to help make it a fruition. Ochigi would look at Asami work on it, and corss his arms, leaving one hand on his chin, puzzled. “now , explain one more time what exactly you’re trying to do with these gloves by any chance?” Yule:When Ochigi would comment on the fight going on in the pressure chamber she looked up. “Well instead of fighting I decided I wanted to do something that could also help me.” She then looked back at the gloves she was working on. They were black and had the metal linings that would form a skeletal hand. Asami would be testing the electrical pulse of them when Ochigi asked her to explain herself some more. Well since I can’t really jump that high I figured that if I ever needed to get into a building I could use these gloves to climb the wall. Plus if there is a bad situation going on I could use a sneak attack. But mostly I just want to have the ability to climb on any surface I want.” She looked up at Ochigi. She had been working with him for a while now and had learned so much about technology. She had known a little bit before studying with him but she had been working on these gloves for a while now. She could say that they were almost done too. She was proud that she could get this far in making gloves like this. But it was due to Ochigi mostly. XxdensukexX:Ochigi would raise an eyebrow at Asami’s motives and nod in approval. “I’m quite proud of you, you’re developing a superhero’s mindset already.” Ochigi would pat Asami on the shoulder in approval. And begin typing up specs on the computer for the simulation on how the gloves would look. “See here Asami.” Ochigi would point to the screen, as it showed a simulation of how Asami would look scaling walls. It would also show that she can become adhesive to other people as well, and add dangerous effects to her attacks and her own maneuverability. “Basically you’ll have a bigger field advantage, escape advantage, and combat advantage. Granted this is only an open palm thing, and anyone with a higher physique could outmatch you so be careful. Statistically speaking, this will become an asset of the finest things.” Ochigi would pull the remote from his pocket and point it to the control panel that linked this room to the psi chamber, and order it to slowly release there pressure. If the pressure was released to fast, the two could die from sudden rush and have their heads pop like pimples. Ochigi would sigh and look at the screen. “Tetsu’s been growing a lot. So much so, it almost scares me. Him going form that lil kid to such a grown man at his peak. At times. He could be even smarter than me with age of course..” Ochigi would appear lost in thought. A small droid would come up to Ochigi, and beep twice before speaking “Psi drainage complete Professor.” The robotic voice would say. “Ah good. Drag those two to their bedrooms and let them rest for a few. They’ll need it.” Ochigi would walk back over to the table, and pat Asami on her back gently. “I’ll take it from here. Go keep check on the boys would you.” Ochigi would grab a few tools and go to work on the gloves. He’d sought to complete two pairs of the gloves for Tetsu and Asami, and give Asami a set of grappling hooks to help her usage. She would more than likely receive the ones Tetsu used to use quite often, made of a special string (see page for reference). Ochigi would begin to work if Asami did not say anything to him before hand. Yule:Asami would smile a bit. “Thank you Ochigi, I really appreciate that you see that.” Asami had become closer with Ochigi since she had gone under his wing. She really had started to look up to him. He was almost a father figure, especially since she didn’t have her own father anymore. She would then watch the screen and see an example of herself climbing walls, becoming adhesive to others, and the other images that were shown up on the screen. She would hear what he said and then crossed her arms over her chest. “This is especially important that I can have a bigger field advantage. If I can’t be as strong as someone else I might as well be craftier. After all, once you get into that situation you have to try and out maneuver your opponent. There are people who are obviously better than me, such as Tetsu, but I’m going to working harder to get better. These gloves might even help that problem of mine.” She then watched Ochigi sigh and look at the screen. She would listen to what he said and then get up and put a hand on his shoulder. “The reason he has been growing so much is to make you proud. Even if he becomes more intelligent, it’s only because he’s learned everything you taught him and that’s because you are a great father, Ochigi.” She smiled at him and then saw the droid come in and say the drainage was complete. She then went back over to the table while he spoke to the droid. She started to work a little more on gloves when she heard him say for her to go check on the boys. “Sure thing Ochigi. Oh and thank you for working with me. I really appreciate it and you are almost like a father to me, and I hope that doesn’t come off in a creepy way.” She smiled and laughed a little before headed out to the boys rooms. She would go to Ryu’s room first and tend to his wounds. After about half an hour she headed to Tetsu’s room. She saw he was passed out on his bed and shook her head. “Oh Tetsu” She smiled and then started to take care of him. After she patched him up she sat there and held his hand. She was going to become stronger for him and she was going to do it with the help of him and his father. Asami hoped to become closer with Ochigi soon and smiled at the thought of spending more time with him and Tetsu. XxdensukexX:Tetsu would attempt to step off of ryu’s body, but whats this? “Crafty basta-!” Tetsu would be shocked as his ankle was grabed, specificly the right one. Then in some kind of leg swinging fashion, would buckle the back of tetsu’s left knee, cuaisng him to fall once again, on his back side “OOMF!” Tetsu would fall and lay there for a second, thinking to himself “Ah man…..crafty bastard”. Tetsu would then exhale deeply, and he would look upon ryuzaki’s gesture of ending it on a high note for a day. “Sounds like a plan bro! Lets hit up a dinner or something” Tetsu would take his hand, but only to be greeted by a forceful knee to the gut. Tetsu would shoot spit from his mouth and smirk. His vision was indeed fading. He was loosing consciousness and rather quickly. In his last efforts, he would weakly hunch over and hold on to Ryuzaki’s knee, which was still lodged in deep in his gut. (the knee did make contact, but it was only stated to knock me out, not as to weather I would fall to the ground or not, so it’s viable in my desperate time to simply hunch over on said attackers knee since he never removed it or stated he did). Tetsu would unleash his chi he’d been charging (for one turn, since the second turn was interrupted) to enhance his physical strength, and overall grip on Ryuzaki’s knee ( in actuality his thigh to be specific looking at the angle of it.) with both of his arms, while simultaneously using his enhanced brain function to self induce an adrenaline rush, pumping his bodily functions past regular limits. With his body brimming with energy, and using his adept cardio to take in what air he could, (read wiki for any questions about Tetsu’s control over these assets) and with Ryu’s knee/thigh in grip, would attempt to spin his body backwards to the right at a rapid 2 second flat pace. With Ryuzaki’s overconfidence in his sneaky maneuver, and Tetsu’s seeming defeat, this maneuver would be unexpected and unaccounted for by all means. Also with Ryuzaki’s body swinging at a fast pace, countering is highly unlikely but anything is possible. Once this spin was completed it would lead to a slamming impact against the steel wall, causing impact with Ryuzaki’s back at a hardened speed. Tetsu would not stop there however. Ryu’s impact against the wall would already weakened him in his weakened state, and as such Tetsu would capitalize in his empowered state at the moment, and lift ryu up completely by his still griped thigh, the impact of the wall keeping Ryu in a daze for at least 3 more seconds…which is all Tetsu would need to complete this maneuver, so in the same time frame tetsu would lift Ryu up 3 feet (added to Tetsu’s own highest he’d be 7 feet in the air) and then preform an attempted backdrop slam maneuver, which would cause Ryuzaki to land on the ground face side first with a high velocity 3 second impact timeframe. The over usage of a adrenaline rush plus chi would cause Tetsu loss of consciousness once this maneuver was complete, as once it died down the pain from the knee would take its toll once the rush died down and render Tetsu unable to continue however….the slams preformed would be an instant K.O should they both be performed in unison succession (which would be possible seeing as how in this point Tetsu was wired, and Ryuzaki had already used his exfoliated chi for the knee attack). The two men would then lay unconscious breathing quite heavily as the psi in the room was still increased indeed . What was impressive was that these two could move at such speeds in increased pressure…..it’s a wonder what they could do in regular pressurized sea level enviornments. Hopefully someone would notice the two men passed out in a chamber after an intense six hour sparring session and slowly release the pressure so they could leave withouth their bodies being effected. Yule: Asami would smile a bit. “Thank you Ochigi, I really appreciate that you see that.” Asami had become closer with Ochigi since she had gone under his wing. She really had started to look up to him. He was almost a father figure, especially since she didn’t have her own father anymore. She would then watch the screen and see an example of herself climbing walls, becoming adhesive to others, and the other images that were shown up on the screen. She would hear what he said and then crossed her arms over her chest. “This is especially important that I can have a bigger field advantage. If I can’t be as strong as someone else I might as well be craftier. After all, once you get into that situation you have to try and out maneuver your opponent. There are people who are obviously better than me, such as Tetsu, but I’m going to working harder to get better. These gloves might even help that problem of mine.” She then watched Ochigi sigh and look at the screen. She would listen to what he said and then get up and put a hand on his shoulder. “The reason he has been growing so much is to make you proud. Even if he becomes more intelligent, it’s only because he’s learned everything you taught him and that’s because you are a great father, Ochigi.” She smiled at him and then saw the droid come in and say the drainage was complete. She then went back over to the table while he spoke to the droid. She started to work a little more on gloves when she heard him say for her to go check on the boys. “Sure thing Ochigi. Oh and thank you for working with me. I really appreciate it and you are almost like a father to me, and I hope that doesn’t come off in a creepy way.” She smiled and laughed a little before headed out to the boys rooms. She would go to Ryu’s room first and tend to his wounds. After about half an hour she headed to Tetsu’s room. She saw he was passed out on his bed and shook her head. “Oh Tetsu” She smiled and then started to take care of him. After she patched him up she sat there and held his hand. She was going to become stronger for him and she was going to do it with the help of him and his father. Asami hoped to become closer with Ochigi soon and smiled at the thought of spending more time with him and Tetsu Category:ARK 4 Category:Tetsu Ryoji